Please Come Back
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: When Jack and Kim break up because Jack cheats on her, Kim decides that it's too much to look at him everyday and know what he did. SO, she runs away and becomes Vivian Darkbloom. A few years later, after everyone has graduated, Jack comes across the small town where Kim- now Vivian- is living. Now it's up to Jack to get Kim back, and bring her back to Seaford.
1. Prologue

**Please Come Back**

_Prologue_

_oOo_

She ran away from her home, away from her family, away from her friends.

_Away from him._

"_Kim, don't leave. Please."_

"_I can't stay."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Because you _cheated _on me. You promised you'd never lie to me, and that's exactly what you did. You lied to me."_

"_I didn't mean to. I swear, it didn't mean anything."_

"_It doesn't matter! You still did it. I can _never _trust you again."_

The memories of two days ago burned in her mind. Kim was unable to forget what had gone down that night. So she ran away. Her parents didn't know, neither did her friends. The only person who knew was Jack, but he didn't know where. He certainly wasn't going to find out either.

The streetlamps cast a strange glow on the road, and the only sound that she could hear was the occasional owl and her own footsteps on the cold pavement. The bus stop was in sight now and she broke into a run. Pulling out all the money that she had, which was quite a lot, she bought a ticket, and boarded the bus.

_This was going to be good for you. This is going to be good for you. This is going to be good for you._

This is the mantra that Kim kept repeating to herself, but she didn't believe herself. She was going to run away, and she was going to make a new identity. No one would know who she was, and no one would know her past. This was just how she wanted it.


	2. Chapter One

**Vivian's POV**

"Vivian, can you get the pancakes off the stove? A customer has ordered them!" my boss, Wanda, yells at me from outside the kitchen.

"Yeah, for sure!" I flip the pancakes off of the pan, put them on a plate, place a couple strawberries, and pile on some whipped cream. I take it to the window and Wanda flashes me a grateful smile.

"Thanks," she says, "We're packed today!"

I nod and ask, "Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so, Hun. We're good for now!"

I work at Bumblebee's Diner, a classic 1950's style diner than serves everything from breakfast to dinner to specialty drinks- hot and cold. The uniform is a red and black poodle skirt, a black button up shirt, black stilettos and a red bandana. I live in Little House Creek, Georgia. It's a small town with a population of about 1600 people. Practically everybody knows everybody- if someone new comes to town, you know it within a day. I am 19 years old and currently live in one of the smallest houses in town. It's old, but its home. The house has one bedroom, one bathroom, a kitchen, a sitting area with a couch. I have very few possessions- I don't want or need much. Just food, water, and shelter.

I am Vivian Darkbloom.

**Jack's POV**

_Next Exit- Little House Creek- 2 mi_

This is not the first sign I've read since I've been on the road, heading to Florida. I decide that I should probably stop for something to eat and fill up on gas. I turn right on the exit and slowly enter the town that I assume is Little House Creek. There is a diner ahead, and I decide that I will eat there. Upon closer inspection, I see that the diner is '50s themed. I park my truck and walk through the door.

"It's seat yourself," and older woman with graying hair says. I walk over to the counter and sit on one of the many red and black stools. Picking up the menu, I scan the options.

A voice speaks up, "Have you decided, sir?"

I look up. It's a girl with black hair speaking to me. She isn't looking at me though, and she is wiping off the counter.

"Uh, yeah, I'll have a coffee; black, and a burger please."

"Coming right up!" The girl looks up and my heart stops. It's Kim. My eyes widen and so do hers. As quick as she can, Kim goes into the kitchen. I am about to call out to her, but stop myself when I remember how things ended between us. Everyone in Seaford thought she ran away for a different reason- but I know the truth. Kim ran away because I broke her.

I am brought out of my thoughts when the same woman that greeted me at the door says, "Order's up!"

Kim grabs the order and brings it to me. Her hands are visibly shaking but I don't comment. I just look at her.

She catches me staring and snaps, "What are you looking at?"

I raise an eyebrow and answer truthfully, "You. Kim, I'm looking at you."

She just looks at me.

"Say something."

She doesn't. I reach out to her and she steps back.

Finally she speaks, "I don't know who you are. You are a stranger. My name is not Kim, my name is Vivian. I don't. Know. You."

She sounds like she's trying to convince herself, more than she's trying to convince me.

I scoff, "Yeah, right _Vivian_. You recognized me. I seen it in your eyes."

She narrows her eyes, "No, I didn't. I've never seen you in my life."

"You're going to pretend that nothing happened between us? That you never loved me? That I never loved you?"

When she answers, I know she remembers. "No one that loves a person would cheat on them."

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "You know that I couldn't bring myself to tell people that you ran away. They think that you are _dead_, Kim. Dead. I still see your mom sitting on the park bench that's been dedicated to you, crying. She doesn't know why you're gone, why you left. Grace is going to the collage that you were accepted to, in your memory. I have to stop myself everyday from telling them the truth. You don't know how hard that is," suddenly I'm furious with her, "You left me without giving me a chance to explain. You ran. You left me. You left your family. You left your friends. Just because of some misunderstanding. Why would you _do_ that?! I didn't cheat on you. I could never do that to the love of my life." Kim's mouth drops open, "And to top it all off, you don't just run away, you change your entire appearance, and you change your name. Because of me? I just don't get it."

And then I leave. I leave the food that I never ate. I leave Kim. I yank open the door and head toward my truck. I hear the door open and I hear slow footsteps of a person wearing heels.

A voice that I fell in love with says, "Wait. Jack, please. Wait."

I turn, half expecting her to be glaring at me, but instead I face her tear stained face. I'm surprised.

_Why is she crying?_

Kim continues, "I get off in fifteen minutes. Can we talk somewhere? I never gave anyone a chance to explain. Can I give you a chance now?"

I bite my lip, hating myself for making her cry, "Yes… I'll explain everything. I promise."

She makes a move toward me- I don't know what for- but then she seems to decide against it and turns around. I follow her back into the diner and sit back down in my original spot. My food is still there, but I'm no longer hungry. I just sip at my coffee for the remaining 15 minutes.

_**Author's Note: **__I NEED HELP WITH SOMETHING! I don't know how to do the line break things on Word… like those grey lines that you see on fanfiction? I don't know if I'm exactly explaining this right… UGH. If anybody actually understood any of that, please PM me, cuz I really need help with this._

_Anyway, what did you guys think? Yeah, I know that it's pretty quick moving, but I'm not making this story very long, so it's going to move fast._

_(You should review, because I love reviews… It can be my early Christmas present!)_


End file.
